


[授权翻译]然后发生的事 / What Happens Next

by swflora_sw



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: Scott 无奈地用性来弥补状况。发生在“分裂”事件期间。





	[授权翻译]然后发生的事 / What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Happens Next (fanart & ficlet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368446) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> 这篇同人是原作者 sg_fic 对《分裂#5》的重新演绎，走漫画设定。sg_fic 原来还给这个故事配了插图。很可惜图片链接失效了。  
> Lo 主为此特地去补了漫画。很喜欢这部的画风。对于没有看过《分裂》的伙伴们，可以参阅一下译注。
> 
> 原作者的注释：  
> 冲动的金刚狼不顾将 Scott 的生命置于连带损失之下也要炸毁岛屿，这很是让我心碎。（其实这段情节我觉得不太符合人物性格。）而且期间 Scott 说“她从来都没喜欢过你，你总是吓到她”也感觉有点不知所谓。——所以这篇是本人对《分裂#5》的重新演绎。

    “嘘，分开它们，Scotty。对了，就是这样。”

 _搞什么鬼？_ Scott 震惊的发现自己服从了对方，身体先于大脑对 Logan 的语声作出了反应，对 Logan 的彻底信任盖过了他初始的困惑和警惕。

    “Logan！”他已经放平了身体，而那个人一秒钟都没浪费。在饥渴又熟练的两次推进之后，他深深的埋入 Scott 的身体，表明他们滚上床已经有一阵子了。

    “Logan，等等……”他急切的要回想起来……

    “不行，Summers，你太完美了，在我的老二上又热又紧。”

    于是 Scott 无法抑制发出一声呻吟，Logan 的话就像是在他血液里点了一把火，Logan 的阴茎准确的撞击在某一点上……在努力试图回想起这是怎么回事的同时，Scott 的双臂环抱着肌肉壮硕的背脊，如同性命悬于一线似的将身子挂在 Logan 身上。

    昨晚发生了什么？他想起来，那次拉着 Logan 去参加国际军火控制会议，到头来只得用性来偿还，但是关于 Quire [译注1] 的命运，他们发生了激烈争吵，最终让那一次不欢而散。他还想起来……当回到乌托邦时，他们吵了一架，他们喝醉了，然后，他们显然上了床。

    也许这一次的性是因为 Logan 所谓的 _“_ _你让我为你说谎_ _”_ ？这已经不是他们第一次这么做了……也许是 Scott 想要补偿他？

    毕竟，是他拿来了那六袋啤酒……也许他感觉事情正在失去控制，他知道面对 Logan 唯一重获控制权的方法就是——放弃控制。

    他依然醉着。不过，他并不是 _那么的_ 醉，因为此刻他一边让 Logan 在他书房的沙发上狠狠的操他，一边在怀疑自己的所作所为；他仍然 _足够的_ 醉，因为他的头后仰着、身体放松并且开始为临近的高潮而感到酥麻。

    Logan 向来因为自己是唯一能仅靠贯穿他而令他高潮的人而颇为得意，而今夜，似乎依然如此。可他仍然痛恨自己这么快就被攻陷了。

    “你喜欢这个，不是吗？大张着腿让我好命中你的G点？”Logan 挑逗道，他知道在被压在身下时是 Scott 最脆弱的时候。他们两个都是如此，前戏是镭射眼和金刚狼争夺主导权的战场。但是，不一样是，交媾是无言而高效的——他们两个都明白让对方的身体如此屈服是多么的困难。

    可是这一次，Logan 好像太生他的气了，他不再遵守他们不曾言明的共识。

    “这……是……最……最后一次！”Scott 喘息着，受伤的骄傲混合着赤红火热的愤怒；他仍旧不能相信这个矮子竟然选择站在复仇者那一边。

    “你总是这么说，瘦子。现在，我要你在我的老二上射出来。”Logan 迫使他的腿更高的架在他的肩头，直到他插入最深处，并且准确的击中那一点，一次又一次，终于——

 _ “——Logan_ _！_ _”_ 他恨自己在高潮时无法克制的喊出对方的名字，他恨 Logan 让他得到如此美妙的高潮——他卷曲脚趾、收紧肠壁、背脊后弯，甜美的快感持续了短暂的永恒之久……

    不过，让他最恨的是：他仍然将身子贴向 Logan，想要他也同样爽到，证明他在乎这个叛逆的、坏脾气的、不服从的矮子。

    当 Logan 射精时，他夹紧臀部肌肉，因为他知道如何令对方的高潮更猛烈，然后，他等待着，敞开而顺从，直到 Logan 想要退出去——这又是另一个短暂的永恒。Scott 心想，Logan 属于野兽的那部分想要确保 Scott 接受他所给予的一切，他则纵容 Logan 这么做；而自己属于队长的那部分，为 Logan 在操过他之后总是变得那么好用和顺从而感到舒服。

    然后 Logan 的体重压了下来，迫使他更大的张开两腿，接着……Logan 在他的肩上种下一个温柔的吻，然后就这么……抱着他。没有翻身离开，没有打趣他射得这么快这么猛……Scott 想，对于金刚狼而言，这几乎就等同于送出了一打红玫瑰吧，想到这里，他不得不强忍着不笑出来。

    但与此同时，他更加担心了……这不像 Logan，一点儿也不像。这矮子是怎么了？自从他们三个月前从东京回来，他一直都很奇怪。

    “那个，Kitty 告诉我你给 Idie[译注2] 买了一个洋娃娃。”他试着问道，期望 Logan 对这话嗤之以鼻。

    “……嗯。”

    “你在开玩笑！”

    Logan 身体一僵，愤怒如同波浪般在他身上翻涌着。

    “好吧，你不是在开玩笑。Logan，你是在母性泛滥吗？”

    “怎么啦，你月经晚了？”

    “呵呵，从我身上下去。”可 Logan 仍然硬邦邦的压在他的屁股上，即使对他而言这也是个新纪录了。

    “给我一分钟。”那个矮子拒绝移开，而 Scott 则忍不住低喘了一声；野性的变种人再次硬了。

    他突然想让他下去，这个紧迫的念头令他心跳翻倍。但是，做了多年的 Scott Summers 令他可以平静的发问：

    “Logan？”

    因为这一次的性不是为了恨，不是为了补偿，甚至不是为了 _“_ _治愈金刚狼受伤的自尊_ _”_ —— 这是他发现的最有效的方法，当那矮子第一次加入队伍而不得不接受 Scott 作为战斗队长的时候。

    “不要动。”Logan 的声音紧绷又迫切，他开始再度冲刺，缓慢、深入，同时紧紧抱住 Scott，咬住他的肩头；没错，就像是真的一样——充满柔情蜜意的性。

    他们投入的纠缠在一起…… _像这样_ 。这个念头令 Scott 瑟缩了一下。在镭射眼和金刚狼之间，太多强烈的情感和太多历史的过往在他们前行的道路上。他们永远不可能不彼此碰撞燃烧，不可能不让一切发生改变。

    ……也许已经太晚了……因为他已经无法阻止。

    他意识到，他宁可死也不愿在此刻拒绝 Logan，拒绝这个忠诚的、勇敢的、正被他们俩都不理解的原因而伤害着的男人。他迫切的、不理智的要保护这些孩子远离扩大的战争……当 Scott 问他是不是在母性泛滥时，Scott 并不完全是在开玩笑。

    Logan 在他的脖子上印上一个温柔的吻，突然 Scott 感到胸口一阵剧烈的疼痛。为什么这让他觉得是在告别？

    他将手指插入 Logan 的头发里，另一只手按着他的臀部，同时将双腿分得更开。他得到了一个饥渴的、充满占有欲的吻作为奖赏，而他也回报以同样的热情，显然不祥的预感同时淹没了他和他的队友。

_ 快想法子解决， _ _ Summers _ _ 。你正在失去他，你知道的。 _

    他想起来自己是如何告诉 Logan 这是最后一次的，这令他颤抖了一下。

    他们不会就这么结束了。是吗？

_ 该死的。 _

    他之前对付过很多变种人恐怖分子和一波又一波来自全球的仇视者……但就只有 Logan，他不确定该怎么去对付。性似乎是目前为止最有用的方法，但也许他将 Logan 逼得太狠了？也许他们俩也就只有这些机会可以随意的做爱，在事情变得……复杂之前？

_ 别往坏处想， _ _ Summers _ _ 。队伍在恢复元气，乌托邦是安全的，而且  _ _ Logan  _ _ 就在这里 _ _ ……. _ _ 矮子虽然发牢骚骂脏话，但是他还是一丝不苟的服从你的命令。 _

_ “Summers_ _！_ _”_ Logan 颤抖着射了，而 Scott 仍用腿圈住他。这一次，是他不肯松开。

_ 如果一切都很好，那你为什么要喝醉，还让金刚狼上你，就在这个到处散落着老旧的哨兵机器人残骸的地方？ _

_因为我需要他站在我这边。_ Scott 知道。况且还有什么更好的办法能让 Logan 改变立场呢？

    “Logan……关于孩子们。你一定要明白——”趁这时 Logan 还听他的，Scott 开始了这个话题。

    但是还没等他把话说完，Logan 就摇头表示“不”。

    “值得吗？值得……这样吗？”Scott 无助的用手势比划着，试图表达他无法付诸言辞的意思。

    “ _*_ _这样_ _*_ 是什么，Summers？我们又算是什么？”

    Scott 看着对方痛苦的表情，看着这个总是在背后支持他的男人，这个这么多年来违背自己的天性（即使是间接的）服从他命令的男人，这个数不清多少次救过他的命（也拯救过世界）的男人……他想吻他，想要站在 _他_ 这边……这想法是如此强烈……让他感到害怕。比一打暴走的哨兵机器人更让他害怕，比知道全人类都与他们为敌更让他害怕，比之前生活抛向他的任何一次不幸都更让他害怕。

    “好了。”Logan 放开 Scott 的腿，从年轻男人的身上下来，然后气鼓鼓的去拿自己的衣服。

    “等等。”Scott 坐起来，他几乎能够尝到厚重的恐惧的味道：在他喉咙深处干燥又苦涩。他突然明白了，这一次的性是为了 _告别_ 。

    Logan 不是母性泛滥…… 这是 Scott 自己欠考虑，这一直都是他的错。

    “下地狱吧，Scott。”Logan 已经走到了门口，他忽然转身说道，“对你来说，我就跟那些孩子是一样的，不是吗？对于将来可能问题的某种潜在解决方案！”

    “你知道不是这样的。回来，让我们——”

    “她也喜欢我一定让你很抓狂，是吧？所以你才这么混蛋，是吗？因为你没有感觉到——她就也不会感觉到？”[译注3]

 _  “_ _ 说话小心点，矮子。 _ _ ”  _

    Logan 的话正在碾碎他、惹怒他，让他心痛不已——他不想把事情变成这样，现在不要，永远也不要；他想把这个矮子射穿墙壁，他想要吻他、操他、揍他、抱他——他在乎——他太他妈在乎了，Logan 也许是对的，那感觉就好像是——

    但是，Scott 还没有来得及想，就听到警报声大作。他冲到窗前，看到学生们正聚集到北面的沙滩上。远处有光亮正极快的靠近他们的岛屿。

    “Logan……这么多年来我们是对方的坚强后盾……”

    喊叫声和巨大的水花声从岸上传来——他们要迎敌了，带着过多的肾上腺素和血液中奔流的酒精——就是现在。

    “求你了……如果你爱我。我需要你在我这边，最后一次。” _然后我会解决_ _*_ _我们之间的问题_ _*_ _。_ 他伸出手去，试图抓住 Logan 的肩膀——

    但是 Logan 已经背转身，朝海滩奔去。

    羞辱或别的他不敢言说的东西闷闷的压在 Scott 的胸口，他快速穿好衣服，也朝着海滩奔去。

 

（正文完）

 

 **译注1：** Quentin Quire 外号“欧米伽小子”，他的基本能力是心灵感应和超级智力，后来又具备了意念和物质操纵。在《X战警-分裂》故事中，他大闹瑞士的国际军火控制会议，引发各国对变种人的新一轮敌视大潮，成为世界头号通缉犯，最终逃回乌托邦。

 **译注2：** Idie Okonkwo，外号“奥雅”，M 日之后出生的变种人。她的能力是改变周围的温度。在《X战警-分裂》中，她 14 岁。之前，地狱火俱乐部袭击变种人历史博物馆，在场的 X 战警都被击倒。赶往现场的金刚狼要 Idie 逃命，而 Idie 则在镭射眼的授意下，使用能力杀死了地狱火俱乐部的武装人员，救了大家。

 **译注3：** 此处“她”指 Idie。漫画《分裂》第四卷末尾，Scott 和 Logan 在海滩上争执的时候，Scott 对 Logan说，“她从来都没喜欢过你，你总是吓到她”。


End file.
